Journey to find the Right Answer
by Hollychu42
Summary: It only takes one question, just one, to turn a nakama away from their guild. This is my first story, so please help me with anything that I did wrong! Rated T for cursing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all of my lovely readers! (Which are none because this is my first fanfic, and I SUCK!) My name is Hollychu42, and as I said before this is my first fanfic, so I would love it if you would R&R! (Some criticism as to what I am doing wrong would be highly appreciated.)**

**Anyway, I do not own FairyTail, or any of its characters! Hiro Mashima does, and that's good, cause, I suck at everything!**

**SO here we go! Off to our (Or my) first writing adventure! **

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Noises or Sounds-

**Author note or POVS**

Chapter one of: **Journey to find the right answer**

**Lucy POV:**

I woke to the sun on my face, the birds chirping, and the smell of…. Well, nothing. It was quite startling to me, really, to wake up and not have to throw Natsu and Happy out of my house. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like how they would always break into my house, but it felt kinda, well, lonely. It wasn't as if this was the first time, either. Natsu hadn't dropped into call at my house for the past month, or even talk to me for that matter. It seemed as if he always had something to do, other than talk to me, go on a job with me, or realize that I was there. It was also only Natsu that did it, too. I tried to ignore it, because all of my other friends **(Even Lissana, because she really isn't that mean, I mean it! At least in my fic.) **were talking to me, and making me feel like I was still there. I still went on jobs with Team Natsu, but I still couldn't talk to Natsu even then. He was just plain out ignoring me when we were SUPPOSED to be best friends, partners, and nakama.

_I wonder why he isn't talking to me, _I thought, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day._ I'll just ask Lissana-chan or Gray to ask him for me. I can always count on them. They'll help me, I'm sure…. _

"Yosh, time to put me best game face on," I yelled to no one at all, since my apartment was empty. I sighed, hoping that I would find out all the answers today as I walked out the door, to go to my favorite place in the world, Fairy Tail.

**No one at all POV (Third person):**

Lucy walked into the guild, yelling a "Good Morning!" to everyone, flashing them a smile. Everyone in the guild members said a variation on the words 'good morning' back, everyone, except a salmon haired mage, who ignored her completely. Lucy sighed, but walked over to her friends, prepared to ask two of them a favor.

"Hey Gray? Lissana? Can I ask you to do something for me?" Lucy said, flashinfg them a smile.

"Sure, Lucy" Gray and Lissana said, smiling back at her. It was rare for her to ask a favor from anyone, because she had learned to take care of herself, and everyone respected that.

"Well, umm… I don't really know how to ask this, but can you ask Natsu something for me? I would do it myself, but seeing as he's kind of been ignoring that I'm here, I can't."

"Sure, Lucy what do you want us to ask?" Lissana said, her smile faltering a bit. It saddened not just her, but everyone in the guild that Natsu was ignoring Lucy. Multiple people had asked him why, but he had just given them the cold shoulder, so they never really got any info out of him.

"Well, can you ask him why he's not talking to me? I know that all you have tried but-" Lucy was cut off by someone behind her saying:

"I can tell you the answer to that."

Lucy turned around anxiously, yet excitedly, wanting to know the reason. But when she turned around, she gasped, for the person that had said that was-

"Natsu." Lucy breathed.

**Lucy POV:**

"Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you. But I'm only doing this to get rid of the problem once and for all."

_Problem? Why would there be a problem? It's not like there's anything bad going on right now that we need to stop, I mean, we just came back from the Daimatou Enbu, and we won it, so what could be wrong? He does look pretty serious, though, _I thought noting the look on his face. It was the look that he got in battle, the look he got when he was being dead serious, with no jokes or funny stuff.

"Yes problem, Lucy. And that problem….. is you."

"M-me?" I said, stuttering.

"Yes, you. You're not fit to be in Fairy Tail, I don't even know why I brought you here." Natsu said, glaring at Lucy with contempt in his eyes.

"OI NATSU! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gray yelled, going in front of me, in a protective manner.

"What's enough, Ice Princess, me telling her the truth? Me telling her that she's weak? Me telling her that she's the worst thing that has ever happened to Fairy Tail? Because that's not harsh, that's the truth, the cold, hard truth."

**End of Chapter one.**

**So, yeah…. I hope that you like it… I know that it was bad, but hey I tried! Anyway, if you want to, you can Review it and give me tips and ideas for the next chapters! Thanks! I love you all! **

**Jane~ **

**Hollychu42 U**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody! I hope that you liked the last chapter! You can tell me if you think that I went to quickly, or who I should have paired with Lucy. Your options are: Laxus, Sting, Rogue, or Gray. Not Natsu, 'cause he's just being a bastard to her…... So, yeah! I'm going to put up a poll for you guys, so vote now! Don't forget to R&R!**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

**Authors note or POVs **

**Onward to chapter two of our first adventure together!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**Lucy POV:**

I breathed in harshly, biting my lip to stop the flow of tears that was bound to happen. Did he really find me that weak? I knew that I was most definitely weaker than the rest of Team Natsu (Except for maybe Happy), but that doesn't make me the weakest person in the guild does it? What had happened to Natsu' attitude about caring about all of your nakama, no matter how weak? It just wasn't fair. He treats everyone else normally, but me…. He treats me like dirt beneath his shoe by not talking to me, and when he finally does, it is to hurt me, to ridicule me in front of all my friends.. My family.

"Natsu, that's enough!" I heard Gray yell. He moved in front of me in a protective manner.

"You're only proving that she's not strong enough to take the truth by herself. Instead, you're allowing her to go crying and sniffing behind your back like a weakling would." Natsu sneered with an oddly happy look on his face that made my heart break even more as the tears started to flow.

**Erza's POV:**

I watched, in horror as my best friend started to cry. How could Natsu say that when she has endured so much pain, and had thought that her life had finally gotten better?

"Natsu, you're being unreasonable," I said glaring at him. "Not one of us thinks that Lucy is weak, except for you."

"Then you all aren't seeing sense. This girl has done nothing but caused not just our team, but also the entirety of Fairy Tail problems. So you guys had better come around and see sense, before I go all out on you." Natus spat, his voice filled with venom as he looked at the blonde crouched on the floor, shaking with sobs.

I glared at him with as much hatred as I could muster. Yet, I couldn't. He was right, Lucy had caused a lot of problems, but she had always been there for us, to help us, cry with us, laugh with us….

"Natsu, I have also caused a lot of problems. So has everyone in this guild. Instead of thinking just about what Lucy has done, think about how each and everyone of us have caused problems… Take me for one. I was the reason that we were caught up in the tower of heaven, where we all nearly died." I said, not really caring if tears fell now.

"Me too, Flame brain. I too have caused problems. Remember Garuna Island? **{I don't know if that is the right spelling, but that was how spelled it, soooo yeah}** I was the main cause of that entire problem. Me and my 'wanting to defeat Deliora' crap nearly got us killed, too." That was Gray, standing right in front of Lucy, with an angry, sad, and defiant look on his face.

"Yeah. So what. We all have caused problems in one-way or another, but what about her? She caused a guild war that very nearly killed Master! And don't get me started on the other things that her high-class, spoiled, rich girl ass has caused." Natsu said. I looked around enraged by his comments. Why was nobody but Gray and I backing up Lucy? I looked around at my fellow guild mates. They all looked uncomfortable, as if they were going to say that they agreed with Natsu and join in the hate brigade. Even Levy looked at her best friend in discomfort. Then I saw something that made me a bit happier at this situation. Gajeel, Wendy, Mira, Lissana, Juvia, and all the exceeds (including Happy) were looking at Natsu furiously. They came and stood by us, while the rest of the guild joined Natsu. Among them was Levy. She looked extremely sad that she was doing this, and held back a sob as she watched her best friend being yelled at and hurt.

**No one in particular's POV (Third Person)**

"Shrimp, why are you over there?" Gajeel asked, looking confused and a bit startled that 'bunny girls' best friend, and also his would be on the opposing side.

"She's on this side because I told her to be on this side. She really wants to be over with you, Kurogane." Natsu said, a small, yet deranged smile playing on his lips. "I said that is she wanted to see Lucy get out of this situation un-hurt, then she would have to back me up on this."

"Natsu, that's just cruel! I don't know what has happened to you since I disappeared, but it wasn't a good thing!" Lissana yelled, shocking Natsu, who began to look hurt.

"She's right, Natsu! The natsu that I know would never EVER even dare to hurt a nakama like this!" Lucy said, standing up and wiping away her tears. She had steeled herself, not knowing what was going to happen, but looked him straight in the eye, defiance burning in her round brown eyes.

Natsu looked outraged, and his body burst into flames as he stepped forward. Gray and Erza tried to stop him, but he quickly pushed them aside, raising a flaming fist towards Lucy, and swung it forward. She let it connect with her jaw, allowing it to send her crashing into the wall, with Natsu soon following. He stepped up to her, a triumphant grin on his face that faltered, only to be replaced with a look of pure hatred and anger as he saw her face. She was still just calmly looking up at him, as if to say, come and get me. And that's exactly what Natsu did. He started to punch her, kick her, hit her with roars, just so that he didn't have to see the look of defiance on her face. She kept it up, however, and it only stopped when she was nearly dead, and unconscious.

-Creak-

The guild doors opened, revealing four people looking a tiny bit disheveled, but unharmed. These four people just stood there and stared at the spectacle before them. They saw Natsu with a crazy- out of control smile on his face, standing in front of what seemed to be a person… A person that had blonde hair and was nearly dead. They looked around and saw their guild mates, split into two halves, one that was smiling and laughing along with Natsu, and the other that was wailing and crying at what had happened. A little girl with dark blue hair was trying to get to the blonde, but a cat held her back.

"What the hell happened here?!" Yelled the leader of the group, a blonde with a lightning scar on his eye.

"Ah, Laxus, you're back." Said Natsu, who smiled even crazier and wilder. "So, do want to join in the fun of beating up the most useless girl in the guild?"

"WHAT!" All four of them shouted, horrified at the now pieced together story.

"I would rather die than join in on beating up Blondie!" Laxus yelled, anger and distress in his voice as he stared at Lucy's form.

"Yeah, why would we, the Raijinshuu ever hurt nakama like that!" Fried yelled, while Bixlow and Evergreen nodded gravely at his words.

All four of them moved over to the smaller group, that was currently trying to figure out a way to get to Lucy, and heal her, without getting to close to Natsu, who had easily swatted Gray and Erza out of his way like flies minutes ago. They all walked forward, ready to take Natsu on, who was itching for a fight. Laxus, the Raijinshuu, Gajeel, Mira (in her demon form), and Pantherlily (in his fighting form) all rushed forward, while Wendy, Levy (who had joined them), Happy, and Charle all ran to Lucy, and started to heal her. The battle was over in a few minutes, with Natsu defeated. **{I've never actually written a battle scene, and want to practice some more before I actually put a detailed on into this fic. One will come, and soon, so don't worry!}**

"Is Lucy gonna be okay, Wendy?" Laxus asked, evidently worried.

"I think so, minna. It might take a bit longer, I just need to take her to the infirmary." Wendy replied, the strain of healing Lucy evident by how stressed out she looked.

They heard a cough, and then a groan. Finally, Lucy opened her eyes and looked at all of them gathered around her.

"Hey, minna," Lucy said quietly. "I'm okay, so don't worry. Wendy, you should rest."

"Lucy's right," Erza said, limping over from where she had been previously, knocked out. "The strain of healing Lucy back to health is evident, go and rest. Charle, please help her." The white exceed nodded, and carried her owner home, careful to go gently.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Gray asked, also limping over. "Yeah I'm fine," Lucy replied smiling. "I'm sorry that you two got hurt because of my weakness, again."

They looked at her sadly, except for the Raijinshuu who looked confused.

"What happened?" asked Evergreen.

"Natsu decided to talk to her... But only to say that she was really weak and that she was a major problem." Levy replied, quietly, looking down at her best friend.

"Then he decided to beat her up, and now we're here." Said Gajeel, going over to Levy and throwing an arm around her, gently squeezing her.

"Where's Gramps?" Laxus asked. "He would have never let this happen."

"He's at a meeting with all the other guild masters." Mira said.

A silence drew out within the group. Eventually, they all decided, silently, to take Lucy home, and to crash there with her, just in case Natsu paid her a midnight visit. Oddly enough, Lucy didn't object to this, because she knew that they wouldn't have cared.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Still in third person POV:**

Lucy was the one who woke up first, and was a little surprised to see every single on of her friends passed out on the ground, couch, or chairs. Then she remembered the events of yesterday, and got up quickly, first heading to the bathroom to take a shower and rewrap her wounds, then heading to the kitchen (after getting changed, of course) to cook breakfast for her friends.

They ate quickly, and then headed towards the guild. Lucy had told them of what she planned to do. They disagreed at first, but soon realized that it was most likely the best thing for Lucy to do.

**Lucy POV:**

As we walked into the guild, we saw some people turn to welcome us, and then, after seeing who it was, just ignored us. Master was there, sitting on the bar, his face stoic, not wanting to show the turmoil and chaos that was happening within. I glanced at Gray, who nodded, and gestured for me to go towards Master. I did so and asked that we meet in private, in his office.

**In the office:**

"Lucy my child, whatever could have happened to you to make you this injured?" Master asked, looking at me with concern. I told him the entire story, start to finish, about how Natsu had been ignoring me, and then the events of yesterday. When I was done, Master's face was contorted with rage, yet he was crying.

"Master?" I said anxiously, hoping to get this over with.

"Yes, my child?" He replied, wiping off his tears, and looking at me.

"I would like to leave the guild. I may come back, I don't really know, but I will be training, and trying to my best to put this all behind me. I may never forgive most of my 'family' now, but the ones who helped me get through this, always encouraging me, will always have a special place in my heart." I said this, knowing that I was crying, and soon master was wailing along with me.

"O-okay, Lucy." He said sadly, gulping. "I will have to erase your guild mark though."

"That's okay, Master." I said, not wanting to look as he raised his hand, mumbled a few words, and watched as my hand was engulfed in a warm light, and then see my guild mark disappear.

"Thank you Master." I said preparing to leave, wiping away a few stray tears. "Oh, and Master?"

"Yes Lucy?" he said looking into my eyes.

"You were always like a father to me... Makarov." I said, walking out of the office, and then the guild, being watched by my friends, with tears streaming down not only my face, but also Master's and... Theirs.

**And, I'm done with chapter two. Thank you all so much for your support, I can't believe how much positive feedback I've gotten from you guys, it really makes me happy. Don't forget to go to the poll and vote on which person you want to be paired up with Lucy!**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Dark-Angel1997: If you vote on the poll, you can find out! U**

**JcL107: Thank you soo much for your encouraging words! I'll definitely have fun while making this story go on! **

**Azusa Inoue: Your right, I did intend to make Natsu OCC, so thanks for not commenting on that. I'll definitely look out for those spelling errors, and will have lot's of fun writing this! (OUO)**

**KhaalidaNyx: Hehe, I laughed out loud when I read your comment. It was just to funny! I hope that you enjoy the rest of this, and know that I will most definitely continue this story! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter:**

**With love,**

**Hollychu42**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, minna~! I hoped that you enjoyed the last chapter! I solved the problem with the poll not showing up, so if you go to my profile page, you can vote via poll! Here are the results currently:**

**Lalu: 4 votes, so he's in the lead**

**Rolu: 2 votes**

**Sticy: 1 vote **

**Graylu: 0**

**OC x Lucy: 0 (no love for the OCs) **

**Anyway, about the OCs, I need ideas! I have one character in mind, an ice dragon slayer, but I would love to use your guys' ideas! So, if you wouldn't mind, tell me about your OC in the review section, and I will most likely add him or her into this story!**

**Oh, and about the poll, even if the particular pairing that you voted for doesn't win, it doesn't mean that that person won't show up and try to steal Lucy's heart! (Except for Gray... Even if he won, I still wouldn't do it. Graylu is one of the ships that I hate with a passion, because they have such a brother-sister relationship. I was just curious as to what people wanted.)The romance will start out slow, but will gradually pick up!**

**Sorry that this took a while to be updated! School was really hectic, and I was kinda forced to go to a football game at my local high school. I know that those are pretty bad excuses, but it's the best I got. Anyway, for consolation, I tried to make this extra long so that it would make up!**

**Thanks for reading!  
Off we go into the third chapter of our first exciting adventure together!**

**Hollychu42**

**Chapter three:**

**Laxus's POV:**

As we watched Lucy's figure retreading into the distance, Wendy, Levy, the exceeds, Mira, Juvia, Erza, Gray, and surprisingly Evergreen were all crying. Gajeel went over to Levy and hugged her, a blushing Fried comforted Mirajane, Bixlow hugged Lissana **{In my story the Raijinshuu get together with the take-over Trio}, **Elfman moved over from where he was sitting with a guilty look on his face and hugged Evergreen, making both of them blush, Juvia got a hug from Gray, who was also crying, and Erza... Well for some reason Jellal was there with her, hugging the daylights out of her. _When did he get here? _I thought trying to find a reason for this phenomenon.

As I watched the events unfold, I could tell that this moment was going to play a huge roll in all of our lives. With one of the happiest people in the guild gone, I could tell that people were quickly going to become depressed. People were already quieter and sadder looking. It only got worse when HE came.

The fire breathing bastard, Natsu Dragneel.

**Happy POV:**

I watched in silence as he approached me, smiling. How could he be smiling after having done something so horrible just the day before? It was absurd.

"Hey, Happy! Want to go on a job with just me today like old times?" he asked me, starting one of the worst silences in Fairy Tail history as people watched what was going on. People all over the guild were glaring at Natsu. _I guess they've finally realized the horrible thing that they've done. _I thought, looking around at everybody. _They must have come to their senses. _

"Happy?" Natsu said, his confusion plain as day on his features. "Do you wanna go on a job?"

"Why would I want to go on a job with you... YOU BASTARDLY TRAITOR!" I yelled, with fresh tears streaming down my face.

"Eh? Me a traitor? What did I ever do?" Natsu said, with a dumb smile on his face, as if this was some sort of joke that I was saying.

"You? What did YOU do?" Laxus said quietly, as everybody started to scurry for cover. "YOU KICKED LUCY OUT BY TELLING HER THAT SHE WAS WORTHLESS AND THEN YOU BEAT HER SO BAD, THAT SHE NEARLY DIED!" he roared, electricity sparking all around him.

"Oh yeah.. That" Natsu said quietly, looking down. Then he suddenly looked up, and his face was lit up by a deranged smile. "She deserved it! I'm so happy that she left the guild so we won't ever have to see her bitchy weak face of hers in the guild ever again!" he yelled, his face upwards to the sky. He started laughing like a psychopath, the deranged expression never leaving his face.

**Third person POV**

He was suddenly thrown back, hitting the wall so hard that he broke it. When all the dust and smoke had cleared, the guild saw all of Lucy's friends and companions through her trauma all standing there, looking furious. They had all evidently just attacked Natsu at the same time, throwing him back. Erza was in her Purgatory Armor, Jellal beside her, his arm raised, Gray had his Ice Cannon, Juvia was next to him with her arm outstretched, Wendy was still in her roaring position, Bixlow had his babies do the Baryon formation, Mira and Fried were in their respective demon forms, Laxus still had electricity flowing out of him, Evergreen had her arm outstretched, Lily was in his battle form, and both Levy and Gajeel had used iron to attack. All of them were shaking, some with anger, but all with tears going down their faces. They all glanced at each other, and walked out of the guild, but not before Master had erased Gray's, Happy's, and Laxus's marks. The three of them had the idea of traveling with Lucy, and that was exactly what they were going to do... Whether she liked it or not.

**(^.^)**

Lucy walked around her room with Plue for the last time. She had just finished packing and sent her things along with Virgo, who had helped her pack, to the spirit world. She had also told the landlady that she was moving out, and that she could do whatever she wanted to with the furniture that Lucy had left. The landlady had gave her a small, sad smile, not questioning as to why she didn't have her guild mark, or why she was moving. Lucy gve her room one last, sweeping glance, before walking out and going to the train station.

"LUCY!" she heard. She turned around quickly, and saw her friends running towards her with Laxus, Gray, and Happy in the lead.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said, giving them a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Gray, Laxus, and I wanted to travel with you, so we too, quit the guild." Happy said, flying onto her head.

"And us, we just wanted to see you guys off for... The last time, Bunny Girl." Said Gajeel, putting an arm around Levy.

"So what's going on with the two of you?" asked Lucy, grinning as she looked at the now furiously blushing Levy and Gajeel, who had just given Levy a hug.

"Well, Umm." Levy had started to say something and then mumbled incoherently. Wendy, Laxus, and Gajeel had all heard her and there were consequences. Wendy had started to squeal and fangirl, Laxus grinning like an idiot, and Gajeel blushed even more furiously, if that was even possible. When Lucy looked at Laxus with a confused look on her face, her leaned down and whispered in her ear. "After we al decided to crash at you place, Levy couldn't sleep, so she went to Gajeel and started to cuddle with him." He paused to take a breath. "Gajeel was awake too, so he..." Laxus looked up at Gajeel, who was shaking his head furiously, silently pleading with the lightning dragon slayer to not say the rest. Laxus's grin got even wider, and he turned back to Lucy whispering, "so he turned her around and KISSED her. So, now they're dating." He ended the story, composed himself, and grunted, satisfied with his work. He then looked at Lucy, waiting for her excepted reaction. It took her about 5 seconds to react.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Lucy squealed and fangirled, gripping onto Laxus's shirt as if it were a lifeline, with the man in question, trying to get out of her vice-like grip. Lucy turned to Levy and said, "Congratulations on becoming Gajeel's girlfriend!"

Everyone who didn't already know that they were dating, stared at them, dumbfounded. They were all thinking the same thing along the lines of: _How does a gentle bookworm get together with a terrifyingly strong Iron Dragon Slayer? _Then, all hell broke loose. Mirajane fainted into Fried's arms, making the latter blush furiously. Everybody laughed and poked fun at the four of them (Gajeel, Levy, Fried, and Mirajane [who had regained consciousness, and upon realizing where she had woken up, started to blush]). But in the end, they all knew that four of them were going to leave for a very long time. After saying cheerful/ tearful **{See what I did there?}** goodbyes, Lucy, Laxus, Happy, and Gray got onto the train, promising to write soon.

Everybody went their different ways with their respective person (Lissana and Bixlow fore example). They were all thinking about how much they were going to miss 4 certain people who had made their lives so much better and happier.

**On the train- Laxus's POV**

"So why did you guys want to come with me?" Lucy asked, sitting down in an empty compartment.

"I came because I don't want to be Natsu's partner anymore, Lucy. I want to be yours!" Happy said, smiling his cat smile as he sat on her head.

"I didn't want to leave my little sister and best friend alone, and I didn't want to stay with Natsu, so here I am." Gray said, sitting down across from Lucy, stretching out so that the only seat left was next to Lucy. **{Oh Gray, you're so evil...}**

"I have my own reasons, you don't need to know what they are," I said, sitting down next to Lucy, while shooting Gray a glare. He smirked back at me, guessing the actual reason that I came along.

_I really came along because I wouldn't be able to survive without talking, or even looking at Lucy at least once a day. Whenever I see her, I get this really warm feeling in my chest. It couldn't be love, could it? No, it's definitely not, the Great Laxus Dreyar does not love._

"This is the only compartment left." I heard an arrogant and cocky voice, and groaned. I knew that voice. It belonged to the only person that was more annoying than Natsu. It belonged to-

"Sting, there are people in it. We cannot sit there." I heard a quieter, more mature voice answer.

"So what? They won't mind. I mean we are the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. They'll LOVE to be in our company."

Said Sting, and I could just imagine the smirk on his face. I grimaced, and prepared myself for what was coming. The compartment door opened, revealing Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney in the doorway. I heard Gray groan, and Lucy shrink back into the corner. I turned to the pair and said, "What do you want, walking light bulb, emo dude?"

"Oh look, Fairies." I heard Sting say, as he walked into the compartment, and looked at Gray, evidently telling him to scoot over.

"We're not part of Fairy Tail anymore," I heard Lucy say quietly. "I was kicked out, and these three decided that they would travel with me."

"Oh. Well, it was kinda expected, right? I mean, you're weak and all, soo." Sting said, evidently not realizing the death stares that Gray, Happy, and I gave him.

I was just about to hit him when Lucy put her hand on my arm, in a gesture that said 'calm down'.

I sighed and put my arm down, which had stopped short of Sting's terrified face. He looked at Lucy gratefully, but it was mixed with something else. Longing? I growled glaring at him, while Gray moved over to our side of the compartment, sitting on Lucy's other side.

**Sting's POV**

When the lightning dude's fist neared my face I was scared for my life. Then it stopped. I opened one eye, and saw that Blondie had put her hand on his arm, making him stop. I stared at her grateful, taking in her figure. I felt a pang of something in my chest. What was it? Love? That couldn't be. The other blonde had noticed me looking, and probably they short flicker of 'love' in my expression, and growled. I smirked. Who knew that the big dragon slayer could have feelings for someone? Especially someone like Blondie. Rogue sat next to me, and we waited for the dreaded ride to start.

**Third Person POV**

The train started, and immediately, the three dragon slayers felt the effects of it. Sting turned green, and pulled down the window, in case he needed to puke. Rogue turned paler, and started to sweat. Laxus passed out, and fell onto... Lucy's lap. Lucy blushed as she looked down at the face that was currently using her legs as a pillow.

_This is going to be a very long, awkward train ride._ The five of them that were awake thought.

At Clover, Lucy woke Laxus up, and to everyone's surprise they saw him blush, and hurriedly get off the train. Gray grinned and Sting smirked. They both looked at each other, and knew that the other had realized what was happening between the two blondes. Rogue looked on impassively, although he was feeling twinges of jealousy towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer that he could not explain. Gray, Lucy, and Happy said goodbye quickly, and ran off the train to go and find Laxus.

Both groups didn't know it yet, but they would eventually be seeing each other very soon.

**ANNND I'm Done! Thank you all so much for reviewing, it makes me very happy and excited whenever I think of posting a chapter, because I'll get to read all of your encouraging words!**

**Azusa Inoue: Yes, I do seem really happy! I was nervous when I first posted this, thinking that it would get Flames, but after allthe encouraging things that all of you have said to me, I've broke free of my shell, and become my regularly unseen happy self. I hope you get better!**

**Khaalida Nyx: I think that the 'them' you are referring to, are Lucy's friends? Also, I love just how angry you get at Natsu! It's nice to know that I'm not the only one that want's to kill him. {Even though I made him OOC just for this reason}**

**JcL107: Thank you soo much! **

**SAOYui-chan: Even though it might turn out to be a Sticy, the poll is turning out to make it otherwise! If you want it to be a Sticy, go and Vote! Thanks for wanting to keep reading!**

**Kandilandqueen1429: I hope that you guys can now access the poll. I'm sorry for the inconvenience! **

**zombiekins5948: Don't worry, here you are! I'll probably be updating this again tomorrow. It's the weekend, so I've got the time!**

**Thanks again to all you wonderful people who are reading and enjoying this!**

**I love you all!**

**:D**

**Hollychu42**


End file.
